Une journée paisible ?
by Azilia07
Summary: /One-shot/ Une tentative d'assasinat sur le Président, ce genre d'action demande la réaction des Turks. Même Elena, jeune recrue, se doit de se lancer dans la chasse à l'homme.


Une petite mission typique pour les Turks au sein de Midgar ? Vous en voulez une, la voici. Encore un vieux one-shot que j'ai dépoussieré et que je livre à vos critiques. Les Turks ont été une source d'inspiration dans le passé (et peut-être dans le futur aussi, qui c'est.)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, hormis les gugusses qui ont voulu tuer Rufus. (De toute façon ils ont fini en chair à saucisse.)

* * *

La balle avait fusée, ratant de peu le Président de la Shinra qui ne dut son salut qu'aux extraordinaires réflexes de ses fidèles Turks. Les cris de stupeur et d'effroi de la foule commençaient à peine à se faire entendre que Rufus repartait déjà dans sa limousine, alors que bon nombre de ses Turks partait mener une chasse à l'homme. Une chasse qui pouvait se solder par des pertes humaines, tous le savaient. Même Elena, dernière recrue, connaissait les risques liés à sa profession. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson lorsque la Mort lui faisait face, se glissait près d'elle lui intimant de la rejoindre. Bien souvent, ses mains tremblaient encore lorsqu'elle venait d'ôter la vie à une personne dont elle ignorait la plupart du temps jusqu'au nom. Ainsi était sa vie : obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, tuer les personnes qu'on lui désignait avec sang-froid et efficacité, et s'occuper de tâches plus administratives si besoin est.

Elena aurait presque prié pour trier n'importe quel dossier aussi accablant soit-il plutôt que de courir après un individu potentiellement dangereux. Elle suivait difficilement ses coéquipiers, en l'occurrence Rude et Reno, qui plus aguerris qu'elle dans l'art de la filature, courraient sans apparemment ressentir la moindre fatigue. Ce qui n'était nullement le cas de la jeune femme dont la respiration se faisait saccadée au fur et à mesure de se course, tandis que ses compagnons disparaissaient de son champ de vision. La jeune Turk s'offrit le luxe d'une courte halte, le temps d'absorber l'oxygène qui s'échappait à une vitesse effarante de ses poumons. L'air pollué de Midgar lui piqua légèrement la gorge ; à force de courir par monts et par vaux, elle avait fini par s'habituer à respirer cet air falsifié et à parcourir l'insalubrité de certains quartiers de la ville.

Un souffle près de son oreille lui fit rapidement prendre conscience de la réalité. Se doutant pertinemment que l'individu qui se tenait derrière elle n'était pas un de ses coéquipiers, la jeune femme recula vivement, se retournant pour faire face à son adversaire. Elena se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux rencontrant l'arme à feu que détenait l'homme. La prudence était de mise. Esquiver une balle était bien plus complexe qu'éviter le contact d'un poing ou d'un pied. Elle ne pouvait pas cette fois-ci compter sur l'aide de Rude ou Reno, sûrement encore en train de courir après l'agresseur du Président sans se douter que celui-ci les avait bien dupés. A moins que l'homme auquel elle était confrontée ne soit un complice ; après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de personnes ayant mis en place la tentative de meurtre du Président Shinra.

Elena ferma ses poings au maximum, guettant le moindre geste de son adversaire. Une seconde s'écoula pour que l'information cruciale parvienne aux nerfs, coule dans ses membres et se transforme en un redoutable uppercut. Une seconde, un battement de cils, un léger mouvement de la main, tant d'informations insignifiantes pour d'autres mais qui apprirent à Elena le geste que voulait accomplir l'homme. Son poing heurta avec fracas le menton de l'individu, faisant entendre le craquement de l'os sans compter les dents qui s'émiettaient sous l'effet du choc subi. L'homme étouffa sa douleur derrière un grognement inarticulé, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang poisseux qui coulait d'entre ses lèvres. Un sourire de satisfaction se peignit durant quelques instants sur le visage de la jeune femme, promptement remplacé par un visage de marbre, un visage de glace doté d'un regard dépourvu de toute pitié envers sa victime. Un regard que seuls possédaient ceux qui avaient un jour senti la vie s'échapper d'un corps.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la balle. Le projectile traça une estafilade sanglante sur la joue de la Turk, le liquide poisseux coulant jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa langue happa quelques gouttes étincelantes, dopant son énergie. Sa main se glissa dans une de ses poches, saisissant un objet circulaire. Ses doigts tirèrent la goupille avant de lancer la grenade vers l'individu. Ce dernier observa incrédule la courbe que forma l'objet de mort, la surprise tétanisant ses membres. Le temps de sortir de sa torpeur, elle avait déjà explosé projetant des éclats coupants calcinés dans la ruelle, alors que des cris de douleur s'élevaient du brasier qui venait de s'allumer.

Elena recula, se mettant à l'abri de tout projectile qui pourrait l'atteindre. Les hurlements de souffrance parvenaient à ses oreilles ; seule une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même lui permit de ne pas se boucher les oreilles, de se soustraire à ces cris. Elle savait ô combien il lui restait à apprendre avant de devenir une Turk digne de ce nom. Elle resserra les poings, évitant ainsi son corps de trembler ; elle se laissait encore trop aller au sentimentalisme.

La jeune femme sentit plus qu'elle ne vit ses collègues se glisser à ses côtés, revenant sûrement sur leurs pas après avoir remarqué son absence. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le cadavre qui gisait dorénavant sur le bitume, quelques flammes léchant encore sa peau carbonisée. De la pointe du pied, Reno retourna le visage du mort. Le feu n'avait guère entamé cette portion de son anatomie, permettant ainsi de connaître clairement son identité. Le Turk observa longuement les traits de terreur figés à jamais dans le masque de chair, faisant signe à son acolyte d'approcher.

- C'est bien le gars qui a voulu buter le Président, non ?

Rude se contenta d'hocher la tête, toujours aussi avare de paroles. Reno daigna enfin se tourner vers Elena qui suivait l'échange sans mot dire, attendant anxieusement le verdict. Le rouquin posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui adressant un de ses sourires presque moqueurs à l'image de son personnage.

- Bon boulot, Elena

Cette dernière sourit, satisfaite d'avoir accompli un acte digne d'un Turk. Elle aurait tout de même préféré que ce compliment soit donné par leur leader ; néanmoins ce dernier n'était pas dans les parages et était aussi avare d'éloges que Rude de paroles. Elle devait se contenter de ces quelques mots pour le moment, se promettant de tout mettre en œuvre pour recevoir d'autres félicitations. Sa bonne humeur retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue par l'annonce de Reno.

- Tournée des bars pour fêter çà !  
- Reno, protesta la jeune femme avec colère. Nous devons faire notre rapport à Tseng, selon les règles !  
- Désolé ma grande, mais j'aime enfreindre les règles. Puis, on dira simplement à Tseng qu'on a pris plus de temps que prévu, rien de plus simple.  
- Mais mais... Rude dis quelque chose !

Évidemment, ce dernier ne chercha aucunement à donner raison à Elena, se contentant de suivre son acolyte qui dressait déjà la liste de tous les bars existants dans la ville, sans compter l'énumération tout aussi longue de toutes les boissons alcoolisées proposées dans chacun des établissements. La jeune femme étouffa un grognement d'exaspération, se dépêchant tout de même à suivre les deux hommes. Sa dernière expérience en solitaire s'était révélée concluante, mais cela ne signifiait pas que ce serait le cas à chaque fois. Elle soupira tout de même en sachant dans quel état elle allait revenir de cette tournée des bars. Il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre...


End file.
